mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lista dei riferimenti a Mario/Videogiochi
Questa è una lista dei rifermenti alla serie di Mario nei videogiochi. ''Animal Crossing'' (serie) Nel primo capitolo è possibile conoscere un certo Poro (Wart Jr. in inglese), che nel secondo capitolo (Wild World) dirà di andare a conquistare un mondo. Nel quarto capitolo (New Leaf) Gulliver dirà di aver conosciuto un certo Cannonio di Fannullopoli e di essere stato sulle spiaggie di Delfina. In ogni gioco della serie è presente un tema di mobili interamente dedicato alla serie di Mario (in New Leaf cambia d'aspetto), inoltre sono presenti una maglietta rossa ed una verde con rispettivamente i simboli di Mario e Luigi, i cappelli di Mario, Luigi, Wario e Toad ed i baffi di Mario e Wario. In New Leaf è possibile trovare un fungo durante la stagione autunnale, chiamato "fungo celebre", con gli stessi colori del Super Fungo. Se mangiato, il giocatore diventerà gigante per poi subito dopo tornare normale, mentre viene riprodotta la musica di quando Mario ottiene un potenziamento e quando poi lo perde. In ogni gioco, una volta al giorno, è presente una roccia che se colpita con una pala o con un'ascia, inizierà a gettare fuori soldi, prima in monete e poi in sacchi: per ogni sacco che salta fuori, si sentirà il suono di quando si prende un fungo 1-Up. Se tale roccia invece verrà colpita invece utilizzando una pala d'argento, dalla roccia usciranno dei mineralli ed ognuno di loro riprodurrà questo suono. ''Assassin's Creed'' (serie) Nel secondo capitolo, Ezio Auditore, scappando da Firenze, si dirige con la madre e la sorella dallo zio Mario. Per strada trovano il giovane Pazzi, con cui ingaggia un duello e subito dopo interviene un uomo guercio ad aiutarli. Alla fine della battaglia, Ezio chiederà il nome del uomo, che risponderà: "Don't you recognize me? It's-a-me: Mario!" ("Non mi riconosci? Sono io: Mario!"). In Assassin's Creed: Brotherwood, si può ottenere un obbiettivo chiamato "Principessa in another castello" se si salva una nobile da una prigione sotterranea. ''Banjo & Tooie'' Se si analizza il gabinetto, Kazooie dirà "credo che Mario abbia la giornata libera". ''Banjo Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' Quando L.O.G. parla con i personaggi, Kazooie dice "Noi due siamo comparsi in molte avventure!", in tutta risposta, L.O.G. esclama "Ma non tante come quelle di quel signore italiano, giusto?". In un secondo momento, Banjo dice di ricordarsi di aver fatto già un gioco di corse automobilistiche. ''Bayonetta'' Nella versione per Wii U del gioco sono presenti vari riferimenti alle serie Nintendo. Tra questi anche un Categnaccio che può essere usato come arma e i costumi di Peach e Daisy per Bayonetta che permettono di evocare le braccia e le gambe di Bowser invece che quelle di Madama Butterfly. ''Bayonetta 2'' In Bayonetta 2 sono presenti tutti i riferimenti a Nintendo presenti anche nel predecessore. ''Bravely Second: End Layer'' Nel gioco è presente uno strumento chiamato "Fungo Enopu" che, oltre ad avere un nome che è l'anagramma di "One-Up", ha degli effetti simili ad esso, riportando in vita un personaggio dopo che questo è morto in combattimento. La sua descrizione inoltre è: "Le leggende di Eisenberg narrano di un affabile idraulico con una passione per i funghi. Questo era il suo preferito. Il suo potere lo ha salvato più volte dalla sindrome da superlavoro in più di un'occasione. Anche se non si è mai esibito in atti eroici come il salvataggio di una principessa, ha costriuito quasi da solo l'imponente sistema fognario di Eisenberg.". Un chiaro riferimento a Mario. ''Castlevania: Mirror of Fate'' Nelle tubature è possibile trovare il cadavere di un idraulico cavaliere con una lettera, dove dice di avere un fratello di nome Mario e che è morto mangiando dei funghi avvelenati, all'apparenza innocui. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' Nel livello 17 "Diggin' It" e nel livello 20 "Bee-Having" della quarta sala del teletrasporto sono presenti degli scienziati di Cortex che sono vestiti esattamente come Mario, compresi di baffi ed armati di martello. Cuphead I boss Carney e Wally mostrano due cose del mondo di Mario: il primo ha delle piattaforme simili alle piattaforme Piranha di Super Mario Galaxy 2. Wally invece spara uova simili a quelle degli Yoshi ma con i pois variopinti. Nel livello "Funfair Fever", comparirà un prestigiatore volante che spara forme geometriche in cerchio per poi sparire e ricomparire, proprio come fanno i Kamek. Nello stesso livello, il tema musicale è quasi identico al Tema Atletico di Super Mario World. Sempre nel livello il miniboss Hot Dog lancerà salse al giocatore come Bowser faceva nel preludio alla sua battaglia. ''Delta Rune (Capitolo 1) Quando K.Round cresce a dismisura, si sente un suono simile a quando si utilizza il Super fungo. Quando si ritorna a casa e si chiede a Toriel di Asriel, questa ricorda di come Kris e Asriel amassero giocare a "[[Super Smash Bros.|''Super Smashing Fighters]]", tanto più che Asriel aveva adorato la "lucertola verde" che è diventata il tema del suo compleanno, con tanto di uova a pois verdi. ''EarthBound'' Nella sala giochi di Onett (e non solo) sono presenti delle macchine da gioco nelle quali è visibile 25m del primo Donkey Kong. ''Enter the Gungeon'' Nell'aggiornamento "Advanced Gungeons & Draguns" di questo gioco è stato introdotto un miniboss, chiamato Fuselier, che dispone di alcune mosse e movimenti che ricordano molto lo scontro finale contro Bowser a bordo della sua Koopa Clown Car in Super Mario World, come per esempio quando lancia i Koopasapiens (che in questo caso sono delle versioni a tema proiettile) oppure quando sputa delle fiamme animate per ostacolare Mario. ''Flappy Bird'' Il gioco consiste nel far volare un uccello (simile ad un Pesce Smack) in mezzo a dei Tubi Warp, senza toccarli. Verso la fine del gioco ci saranno delle Piante Piranha e al millesimo tubo ci sarà Mario Fuoco come boss finale. A causa di queste "eccessive" referenze, il gioco è stato rimosso al pubblico a causa della violazione di copyright. ''Grand Theft Auto: Sant Andreas'' La terza missione aerea con Toreno è salire su un'aereo in partenza di un'organizzazione segreta (tipo FBI) che sta sequestrando la merce di Toreno e saltare giù col paracadute, ma per piazzare la bomba e prendere il paracadute prima bisogna attraversare il corridoio del deposito bagagli mentre rotolano giù barili d'esplosivo schivabili con un salto: un altro improbabile cameo di Donkey Kong. ''Henry Stickman'' Assieme a molti altri riferimenti, Mario e i suoi power up fanno un cameo in questa serie punta e clicca. ''I Wanna Be The Guy'' Il gioco presenta alcuni elementi di Super Mario (come Snifit, Tipo Timido, Fiammetto, Koopa Clown Car e Cannone Bill), nella schermata iniziale si può vedere anche Donkey Kong in più tra i Boss ci sono Bowser, Robostrutzi e Wart. ''Kirby's Fun Pack e Kirby Super Star Ultra'' In Kirby Super Star è possibile vedere Mario, Luigi, Toad e Strutzi tra il pubblico dello stadio di Mt. Dedede in Brezza Leggera, in Kirby Super Star Ultra Strutzi viene sostituita da Wario e Peach e appaiono molti più Toad. Mario, Luigi, Toad e Strutzi appaiono anche tra il pubblico del Pugno Megatone. In La Grande Offensiva Speleologica appaiono tra i tesori i seguenti oggetti: il secchio apparso in Mario & Wario, un guscio di Koopa ed un Barile che in Kirby Super Star Ultra ha le lettere DK. Tra le trasformazioni di Kirby Pietra è presente anche una statua d'oro di Mario che appare anche nei titoli di coda di Vendetta Reale nel remake, mentre nell'originale appare una versione ricolorata con davanti il logo della Nintendo nei riconoscimenti di Auguri dalla Via Lattea. Mt_Dedede.gif|Mario, Peach, Wario, Luigi e vari Toad tra il pubblico. Mario_Nintendo.gif|Mario col logo della Nintendo. Mario_Gold.png|Kirby Pietra trasformato in una statua d'oro di Mario. Megaton_Punch.gif|Mario, Luigi, Toad e Strutzi che assistono a Pugno Megatone. Mario_Cameos.png|I camei di Mario in La Grande Offensiva Speleologica. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Tra le trasformazioni dell'abilità Pietra, compare anche un Blocco di Mattoni. Inoltre, uno dei boss è simile al Piano Assassino di Super Mario 64. ''Lego City: Undercover'' In questo gioco ci sono molti riferimenti a Mario: *Nel museo c'è una statua che rappresenta un Tartosso. *In un luogo ci sono vari palloncini a forma di stella, compare anche una Superstella. *In un acquario, è possibile vedere vari pesci che nuotano, fra cui un Pesce Smack. Uno squalo si avvicinerà dilatando le zanne a quest'ultimo, ma un Mega Pesce Smack inghiottirà lo squalo. *Fra i vari extra ottenibili con i mattoncini rossi, uno permette di far indossare al proprio personaggio il cappello di Mario. *Una miniera ricorda molto il Livello 25m. *Ci sono delle casse dorate nascoste per la città con all'interno delle Superstelle da costruire, una volta ultimate partirà la musica di Mario Invincibile. *Nascosti per la città ci sono dei Blocchi ?. *Per la città si possono incontrare quattro nemici di Mario: un Pesce Smack, una Bob-Omba, un Pallottolo Bill e una Pianta Piranha. *Per accedere ad un area particolare bisogna trovare, costruire e usare un Tubo Warp. *Sulla cima di una torre del castello c'è un Asta della Bandiera. ''Minecraft'' Uno dei vari dipinti rappresenta il livello 100m del primo Donkey Kong. ''Move or Die'' Una delle frasi che i Bot possono dire a seguito di una vittoria è "La tua principessa è in un altr... No, aspetta, ho sbagliato gioco". ''Nintendogs'' (serie) Nei giochi di Nintendogs per Nintendo DS, si possono ottenere (e "guidare") dei kart giocattolo con a bordo Mario, Peach e Bowser, utilizzando l'aspetto dei personaggi e del kart di Mario Kart DS, mentre nei giochi per Nintendo 3DS è possibile ottenere dei kart giocattolo con a bordo Mario, Peach e Yoshi, utilizzando l'aspetto dei personaggi e del kart di Mario Kart Wii. Guidando uno specifico kart, si sentirà una musica riguardante un circuito del personaggio nei giochi della serie di Mario Kart. Nei Nintendogs per DS, la musica è in stile 8-bit. *Mario (DS): [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGq3dSe97N8 Circuito di Mario (Double Dash!!)] *Peach (DS): [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8hmV1xZY9c Spiaggia di Peach (Double Dash!!)] *Bowser: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X6DFh5g-rnw Castello di Bowser (Double Dash!!)] *Mario (3DS): Circuito di Mario (Wii) *Peach (3DS): Giardino di Peach (DS) *Yoshi: Cascate di Yoshi (DS) Nei Nintendogs per DS è possibile far indossare ai cuccioli il cappello di Mario e di Luigi, e l'oggetto "Fungo" ha gli stessi colori del Super Fungo di Super Mario Bros.. ''Pokémon Rosso, Blu, Giallo, Rosso Fuoco e Verde Foglia'' In questi giochi a Zafferanopoli nella casa di Copiona si trova un SNES, che esamindolo si ha la descrizione di un gioco di Mario con un secchio in testa. Tutto ciò è un riferimento al gioco Mario & Wario, prodotto da Game Freak come i giochi della serie Pokémon. ''Pokémon Sole e Luna'' Nel negozio d'abiti, si può vedere una tuta di Mario. ''POSTAL 2'' Terminando il gioco in qualsiasi difficoltà si avrà libero accesso ai trucchi. Il codice per una maggiore altezza del salto è chiamato "SuperMario". ''Punch Out!! In questo gioco per NES Mario svolge il ruolo di arbitro, nel gioco Arcade quello di spettatore assieme a Luigi, Donkey Kong e Donkey Kong Junior. ''Punch Out!! Wii Donkey Kong è il boss segreto. ''Rayman Legend'' Nella versione per Wii U sono presenti anche dei costumi di Mario e Luigi. ''Robbery Bob 2'' In questo gioco per cellulare, nell'ultimo mondo, Bob e sua sorella Cassie dovranno affrontare su ordinanza del sindaco un'orda di spettri, in cambio di dolci. Questi spettri hanno lo stesso identico comportamento dei Boo: attacheranno Bob quando questi gli da le spalle e si fermeranno, facendo finta di niente, quando Bob li guarderà. ''Rock of Ages'' Nel gioco Rock of Ages Mario non compare mai. Compare, però, nella pubblicità di questo gioco (insieme a tantissimi vecchi giochi). Qui Mario è vestito con dei pantaloni neri, una giubba rossa, un cappello di paglia e viene rappresentato alla fine del primo livello di Super Mario Bros.. Mario salta sull'Asta della Bandiera e sta per raggiungere il castello ma viene schiacciato da una roccia. ''Sea of Thieves'' Nota: questo "riferimento" è ancora sotto discussione. In alcuni casi pare si possa sentire il verso di una scimmia in un barile di banane. Se ciò è vero, si tratta di un riferimento ai Barili DK di Donkey Kong Country, serie realizzata dalla stessa mentre dietro Sea of Thieves: Rare. ''Shantae'' Quando si perde al minigioco danza, Shantae salterà ruotando su sé stessa come quando Jumpman perde una vita. ''Sonic Lost World'' Nella versione per Wii U del gioco è possibile scaricare gratuitamente una zona dedicata alla [[Yoshi (serie)|serie di Yoshi's Island]]. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Nel gioco Sonic the Hedgehog per Sega Mega Drive, dopo aver completato l'Atto 2 della Zona Scrap Brain, c'è una breve scena in cui Sonic si trova su di un ponte ed Eggman schiaccia un pulsante per distruggerlo e far cadere il porcospino. Il ponte si distrugge un pezzo per volta, partendo da sinistra. Tutto ciò potrebbe essere un riferimento al modo in cui venivano sconfitti Bowser e le sue copie in Super Mario Bros. e Super Mario Bros.: the Lost Levels. ''Splatoon'' Alcuni segni degli Inkling sono i calamari e i polpi dei videogiochi, ovvero gli Octorock da The Legend of Zelda e i Calamaki di Super Mario Bros.. ''Spyro: a Hero's Tail'' Quando il Professore indica l'unità di misura per sbloccare la Sfera, prima dice di usare Stelle d'energia. Dato che Spyro non le conosce il Professore prova a cambiare unità con Monete Rosse, Pezzi di Cuore (riferimento a Zelda) o Gettoni d'oro prima di decidere con Gemme di Luce. ''Team Fortress 2'' Un cappello alla Mario con tanto di baffi è stato creato dalla comunità ed in seguito introdotto nel gioco sotto il nome di "Cappello dell'Idraulico". È disponibile solo per l'Ingegnere ed è possibile anche colorarlo di verde, giallo e viola, oltre che di molti altri colori. La "E" sul cappello sta per "Engineer", il nome inglese dell'Ingegnere. ''Terraria'' In Terraria esiste una tuta chiamata tuta da idraulico, che è un ovvio riferimento a Mario. Esiste uno strumento chiamato Fiore del Fuoco, ovvero un grosso fiore rosso che permette di sparare palle di fuoco, che è un riferimento al Fiore di Fuoco. Successivamente, è stato aggiunto in un aggiornamento il Fiore del Gelo, riferimento al Fiore di Ghiaccio. Sono presenti due boss, i Gemelli Retinazer e Spazmatism, due enormi occhi robotici che attaccano in coppia la cui retina è rossa in Retinazer e verde in Spazmatism, probabile riferimento a Mario e Luigi. Plumber's_clothes.png Item_112.png|Il Fiore del Fuoco. Item_1264.png|Il Fiore del Gelo. ''The Binding of Isaac'', The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth/''Afterbirth''/''Afterbirth†'' In questi giochi sono presenti tre potenziamenti che fanno riferimento ai giochi di Mario, e sono: *Il Magic Mushroom (ovvio riferimento al Super Fungo) che aumenta le dimensioni del personaggio, e aumenta tutte le statistiche; *il Mini Mushroom (riferimento al mini fungo) che dimezza le dimensioni del personaggio e gli conferisce più velocità; *il 1up! (riferimento al fungo 1-up) che farà rinascere Isaac nel caso egli muoia. È inoltre presente un oggetto chiamato How to Jump, che ad ogni utilizzo permette al giocatore di eseguire un salto. L'oggetto in sé è una citazione sia alla custodia dell'originale Super Mario Bros. per NES, sia al precente nome di Mario, Jumpman. Uno dei tanti consigli che la slot machine chiromante può dare, è Your princess is in another castle, in riferimento alla frase di Toad in Super Mario Bros.. Partecipando alla modalità per due giocatori, il secondo giocatore diventerà un bambino dall'apparenza casuale. Fra i tanti costumi possibili che si possono utilizzare, nell'espansione The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth sono stati introdotti dei bambini che hanno l'aspetto di Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, della Principessa Peach, della Principessa Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Bowser, Mario fuoco (di Super Mario Bros. 3), Mario tanuki, Mario martello, Mario rana, di un Goomba e di un Categnaccio. Tali bambini, inoltre, possono apparire in maniera casuale (cambiando ad ogni piano che si raggiunge nel gioco) aiutando il giocatore se questi ha raccolto l'oggetto Buddy in a Box. Mario bambino.png|Red Plumber Baby Luigi bambino.png|Green Plumber Baby Wario bambino.png|Yellow Plumber Baby Waluigi bambino.png|Purple Plumber Baby Tanooki bambino.png|Tanooki Baby Toad bambino.png|Mushroom Man Baby Toadette bambina.png|Mushroom Girl Baby Categnaccio bambino.png|Cannonball Baby Rana bambino.png|Froggy Baby Bowser bambino.png|Turtle Dragon Baby Martello bambino.png|Shell Suit Baby Fuoco bambino.png|Fiery Baby Goomba bambino.png|Mean Mushroom Baby Peach bambina.png|Pink Princess Baby Daisy bambina.png|Yellow Princess Baby Yoshi bambino.png|Dino Baby ''The Legend of Zelda'' (serie) The Legend of Zelda * Il ricorrente Boss della serie "Manhandla" è confermato essere una Pianta Piranha. A Link to the Past * Dei ritratti di Mario si possono vedere nel Villaggio Calbarico. * Dei Categnacci sono presenti in due dungeon. * Il tema delle fate è lo stesso tema della Spiaggia di Super Mario Bros. 3. Link's Awakening * Tarin è molto simile a Mario, in più mangia dei funghi che lo trasformano in un procione. * Il custode dei Cucco, invece, è simile a Luigi. * La capra Christine invia a Mr. Write una lettera con la foto di Peach, spacciandola per un suo ritratto. * Una bambola di Yoshi si può vincere alla gincana ed è indispensabile per il subquest della Lente della Verità. * Ricompare un Categnaccio (detto Bowbow), stavolta amichevole con due cuccioli. * Molti nemici di Mario compaiono come Calamaki, Bob-ombe, Boo, Pesci Smack, Goomba, Piante Piranha, Marghibruchi, Tipi Timidi, Spettrini e Twomp. * Compare Mamu, alias Wart, apparentemente prima degli eventi di BS Super Mario USA. * Compaiono delle Teste di Bowser. Ocarina of Time * Talon e il fratello Ingo sono simili a Mario e Luigi. Nelle prime bozze del personaggio, inoltre, Talon indossava pure un cappello alla Mario. * Malon e suo padre Talon indossano un fermaglio identico a Bowser. * Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi e Bowser sono visibili nei quadri del Castello di Hyrule, nel remake sono sostituiti da un livello di New Super Mario Bros.. * Diesis e Bemolle Mortaldi sono simili ai Fratelli Mario Majora's Mask * Arro Gorman e i suoi fratelli, sono simili a Ingo e, di conseguenza, anche a Luigi. * Il barista del Bar Ratte è simile a Talon e, di conseguenza, anche a Mario. * Cremia e Romani sono simili a Malon e anche loro hanno il fermaglio di Bowser. * La maschera di Mario appare dietro lo zaino dell'Allegro Mercante di Maschere. * Ricompaiono i Fratelli Mortaldi. Oracle of Seasons & Ages * I Twomp e i Twimp compaiono in questi giochi, in più, in Ages, compare un boss chiamato Testa di Twomp. * In Seasons ricompaiono Manhandla, Talon, Ingo e Malon. In questo gioco, il vestiario di Talon è identico a quello di Mario, fatta eccezione per il cappello, che mantiene comunque il simbolo con la M. * In Ages nella "versione link" Vire rapisce Zelda e la porta in cima alla Torre Nera e Link corre a recuperarla in pieno stile Donkey Kong. Four Swords * Compaiono le Bob-ombe (dette Soldato Bomba). * Ricompare Manhandla. * Ricompare il Bowbow di Awakening. Wind Waker & Phantom Hourglass * Il cervello dei pirati di Dazel è Mocco, che è incredibilmente somigliante a Professor Strambic. Four Swords Adventures * Twomp, Categnacci, Manhandla, Malon e Talon ritornano. The Minish Cap * Ritornano le Soldato Bomba, Talon, Ingo (chiamato Garro) e Malon. Compaiono inoltre i Lakitu, i Viticci e i pannelli graticolati. Twilight Princess * Mentore ha un tatuaggio di un Pallottolo Bill (anche se è più simile ai Gira). A Link between Worlds * Il Barista di Hyrule e quello di Lorule sono simili a Talon e Ingo (quandi anche a Mario e Luigi). Triforce Hereos * Il Guanto di Fuoco emette lo stesso suono del lancio di una Palla di Fuoco in SMB. * Il Costume tartaruga è identico ai Martelkoopa. Hyrule Warriors * Ricompare il Categnaccio di Link's Awakening e Four Sword. * Uno dei costumi di Ganondorf è quello di Mamu/Wart e per Link e Dazel ve n'è uno di Tarin. * Ricompare Manhandla. Link's Awakening (Switch) * Ricompaiono gli stessi riferimenti apparsi nel gioco originale, cambiati pero' in maniera più moderna (i Goomba, ad esempio, non hanno più la faccia sorridente) Quadro_Mario.gif|Il quadro di Mario in A Link to The Past 3chainchomphallway.png|Categnacci in A Link to the Past + Four Sword La_cameo2.jpg|Diversi elementi di Mario in Link's Awakening DX TMI.jpg|Talon, Malon e Ingo in Ocarina of Time talon and malon oracle of seasons gameboy color artwork.png|Malon e Talon in Oracle of Seasons Nemici_MC.gif|Lakitu, Bob-ombe e Koppistrici in Minish Cap wjxuchvqzeg21.jpg|Goomba più fedeli in Link's Awakening per Switch ''The Wardrobe'' Una delle cose presenti nelle fogne è un Tubo Warp e il graffito di una Bob-omba dei primi due ''Paper'''' Mario. In una stanza della festa vi è poi una pianta piranha completamente rossa. Nella tomba di Nonna c'è inoltre un fungo 1UP. ''Undertale Un AU (Alternative Universe) del gioco si chiama Toadtale o Koopatale con Mario e Luigi nel ruolo di Sans e Papyrus, Peach e Bowser nel ruolo di Toriel e Asgore, e Toad e Toadette nel ruolo di Frisk e Chara. ''Wii Music'' Uno dei brani che si possono suonare nel gioco è la [[Colonna sonora di Super Mario Bros.|Colonna Sonora principale di Super Mario Bros.]], ''in più, se suonata nel palco pop ad ogni nota del giocatore compariranno degli sprites del gioco (Mario per la prima voce, Luigi per la seconda, i Funghi per i bassi ecc). ''Wii Party Nel minigioco sfida "Super Quadri-fogli" Mario appare nell'ultima serie di quadri nella sua forma classica di Super Mario Bros.. ''Wii Party U'' Nel gioco Carnevale con i Mii uno dei vari costumi ottenibili è quello di Mario. Inoltre nel minigioco "Originali e vincenti" tra i cappelli disponibili c'è anche quello di Mario. ''Wii Sports Resort'' Se si passeggia nel Borgo Quattropassi, si potrà sentire un Mii che sta giocando a Super Mario Bros.. fr:Liste des références à Mario dans les jeux vidéo Categoria:Liste